Cold and Cunning
Story Four Arms punches and breaks a robot. It had a hunched back, and has a wheel instead of legs. It has a blue head with a disk on top, with metal arms with no hands. Four Arms looks, and sees Gwen and Kevin having problems with other ones. Gwen throws mana disks, while Kevin punches them, having absorbed metal. Gwen: What are these things? Kevin: If my intel is right, robots from Dimension 12. They supposedly serve one called Computron. Four Arms: It doesn’t matter what they’re called, as long as they break. (Punches and destroys another one.) Another robot stretches its arms, wrapping around Four Arms. Four Arms pulls it in, and punches it. The robot then explodes, sending Four Arms sky high. Gwen: John! Kevin: He’ll be fine. You have a spell to take these guys out? Gwen: Maybe. Hold them off for a minute. (Gwen crouches down, and pulls out a pocket sized spell book, looking through it. Kevin stays over her, punching the robots that come.) Got it! 'Mechamis Discompompuis! '(Gwen fires magenta lightning from her hands, and each robot it hit was dismantled.) Kevin: Not bad. Gwen: Not bad? Like you could’ve taken them all out like that. Kevin: Well maybe if I had some fancy powers like you. Gwen: Maybe if you weren’t such a brawler. (The two continue arguing in the middle of the dismantled robots.) End Scene Four Arms crashes down into the forest. He knocks over several trees doing so, and then reverts. John: Ug. Oh, man. Four Arms can survive an explosion, but it was still pretty painful. Voice: Trust me. When I’m done with you, you will know true pain. John stands up, and sees a figure standing behind a tree. He comes out, and it was Rob Lucci. John: You! It’s been a while. What do you want? Lucci: I’ve heard what you’ve done, saving the universe with that watch on your arm. I’ve decided that it would be better in, more appropriate hands. John: Not going to happen. (Activates and slaps down Omnitrix.) Fasttrack: Fasttrack! Fasttrack dashes in, going to punch Lucci. Lucci catches Fasttrack’s fist, and punches him, sending him flying. Fasttrack hits and breaks through a tree, and he hits the ground. He gets onto one knee, and sees Lucci coming at him. Fasttrack dashes to the side to dodge, but Lucci jumps and pounces, catching him. Lucci grabs Fasttrack, by the side and by the left leg. Lucci brings Fasttrack’s leg towards his mouth, and bites it, and a loud crunch is heard. Fasttrack: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Fasttrack hits the Omnitrix symbol, shifting into Wildvine. Wildvine drops the seeds off his back, which explode in Lucci’s face, forcing him to let go. Wildvine stretches his arm, and grabs a tree, pulling himself towards it. Wildvine lands on the ground, and almost loses his balance. He looks to see one of his five root legs was shriveled up. Wildvine: You broke my leg. Lucci: (Coldly) That’s not the only thing that will be broken when I’m through with you. Wildvine spins, firing seed bombs at Lucci. Lucci charges in, getting hit by exploding seed bombs, not even slowing down. Lucci swings his fist, but Wildvine dodges, and merges into a tree. Lucci hammers his arms into the tree, breaking it and knocking it down. Wildvine comes out of the tree, and hits the Omnitrix symbol, shifting to Big Chill. He extends his wings, and floats over the ground, getting off his broken leg. Big Chill uses his freeze breath, hitting and freezing Lucci. Big Chill: Enjoy your deep sleep. Big Chill turns away, and hears the ice break. He turns, and Lucci was right on top of him, going to punch him. Big Chill goes intangible, the fist going through him and freezing. Lucci: Too ignorant. Lucci spins, and slams his frozen fist into Big Chill, hitting him hard and sending him crashing into the ground, skipping across the ground. Lucci charges in again, ice still on his fist, when Big Chill hits the Omnitrix. Lucci punches Goop, his acidic body melting the ice. The Anti-Gravity Projector goes up into the air, and Goop stands. Goop: How’d you hit me a moment ago? Lucci: Intangibility cancels itself out. Big Chill can’t phase through its own ice powers. Lucci charges in, punching Goop multiple times. Goop eventually stretches out of the way, and goes to punch Lucci. Lucci jumps and hits the Anti-Gravity Projector, causing Goop to follow, and hits a tree. Lucci: Nowhere to go now, John Smith. Lucci was a few meters away, and approaching. Goop: I won’t be able to get high with my leg like this. But I’ve got to get away. Goop hits the Omnitrix, turning into Jetray. One leg broken, Jetray glides over the ground, heading in Lucci’s direction. Lucci comes and prepares his fist. Jetray tries to turn at the last second, but Lucci extends his claw, and punches Jetray in the chest. By pure luck, the claw doesn’t hit Jetray, but instead hits and pierces the Omnitrix. Jetray goes flying, hitting a tree. John reverts, and sees that the Omnitrix was damaged, with a big hole in it. John: You broke it. Omnitrix: (In John’s voice) Omnitrix damaged. Beginning the return to Primus. John: Return? What? The Omnitrix releases a bright green light. Lucci reaches into his pocket, and throws something, a small device that sticks to John’s jacket. John then disappears. Lucci: Primus? Now, to find this Primus. (Activates teleporter, teleporting away.) Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Villains *Rob Lucci *Robots from the 12th Dimension Aliens *Four Arms *Fasttrack (with a broken leg) *Wildvine (with a broken leg) *Big Chill (with a broken leg) *Goop *Jetray (with a broken leg) Spells *Mechamis Discompompuis Trivia *It's revealed that any major injury is transferred to the other alien forms, unless that kind of injury doesn't affect that alien. *Lucci, the first person to defeat John, returns. *Lucci damages the Omnitrix so well that it has to be fixed. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:Rob Lucci Arc